


The Crybaby Demon

by SharkPup



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Depression, Drowning, Mention of sex, One-Sided Attraction, Other, The Kraken - Freeform, falling, mention of drowning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-09-18 21:35:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20319865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SharkPup/pseuds/SharkPup
Summary: The backstory for my demonsona/demon oc Skipper ! It’s slightly self-inserty, but I tried to make it so they don’t interfere with Crowley’s story cannon-wise.





	The Crybaby Demon

Eldoris was what you would call a workaholic, they spent all their time working on their creations. Anytime not spent on work was spent admiring and talking to Raphael. Raphael made them really think, and inspired them immensely. (They even styled their hair to look similar to him) They started to develop a crush on him, but never acted on it due to them both being angels, and obviously much too busy. 

Eldoris started to take workaholic to a new level, not even taking time on Sundays to praise mother. They also stopped getting approval for new creations, wanting to work them into existence as soon as they developed in their mind. God had never disapproved one anyways. 

Then they started working on their best and biggest creation yet; The Kraken. In Eldoris’ mind, the kraken would be a kind being. Helping ships damaged or lost at sea, restoring dying coral beds, etc. The kraken was almost done, but then God found out, and she was not happy. Eldoris’s fall was declared immediately, and in their last moments, feeling depressed and betrayed, they poured all their feelings in to make the Kraken a spiteful creature.

Then they fell.

They fell right into the ocean, the home of their children, unable to swim as their wings burned. Feathers and bubbles surrounded them as they drowned. They drowned and drowned and drowned, for three long days they stayed in limbo. Not quite alive, not quite dead. Until finally, a small shark, one of their first and most loved creations, turned against them.  
Not long after they awoke in hell. There were plenty of familiar faces; different, but familiar. And one stood out amongst them all.

“Raphael!”

Eldoris would come to find out angel names were dead names. Raphael now going by Crawly, and Eldoris later as Skipper. But that was unimportant. What was important was that their beloved was down here with them! Now, perhaps, they could try being together? Work wouldn’t be designated for months, and God couldn’t object anymore. Skipper was more than thrilled at this. Crawly, well, not as much.

Crawly did like Eldoris, don’t get him wrong. But he had just fallen, romance was the last thing on his mind. Although, perhaps it could help with the post-fall depression? Lust was a sin, and they were demons now, so why not. So, Skipper and Crawly gave it a shot, Skipper the more enthusiastic of the two. Now Skipper did have that post-fall depression as well, but they were so overjoyed to not be alone that it wasn’t as intense. So Skip was often the one to initiate physical contact; cuddles, hand holding, kissing, etc. But Hell was starting to get organized, and to keep a relationship, you had to actually engage in the act of Lust. Not that Skipper really minded.

They were, again, the one to initiate the act, quite overexcited really. Crawly wasn’t nearly as thrilled, but he figured, might as well try each sin at least once right?

“Let’s make love!”

But they didn’t. What they did was simply sex. Lust, not love. Demons couldn’t love. Or at least Crawly couldn’t. Not with Skipper. Crawly told them so. He broke things off and denounced the relationship nonexistent, soon after leaving on his first earth assignment. Skipper was heartbroken, to say the least. Now they quite literally had nothing, apparently never truly had Crawly either. The one they loved, their creations, their mother, all gone, turned against them. This is when they started to be known as the ‘crybaby demon’. Spending years crying out their sorrows. 

They soon buried them-self in their work once again, choosing to forget Crawly (or, Crowley now) entirely. He seemed happy on Earth, with his angel, that was good enough. Skipper, however, vowed to never have a relationship that wasn’t strictly business, or just less than platonic. 

But who knows? Everything heals with time. Perhaps one day Skipper will learn to let go of the past? They just need a little push from the right person.


End file.
